wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8 ''"No?" Stoatscar echoed. "Why?" ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know...'' '' 20:03, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "It would mean talking." Runningwater mewed. WOLFBLAZE 20:05, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (whats wrong with him?) "Your going to have to talk at some point in time." Stoatscar pointed out. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 20:07, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (no offense, but the links are blinding x.x) Sapphire sighed and gazed up at him. "Yeah," She murmered softly, a glint of hope shining in her eyes. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 20:09, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit padded into the Nursery looking blank and lifeless. She lay down with her head on her paws. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 20:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire blinked blankly, and trailed away from Sharpkit for a short moment." Darkkit? What's wrong?" She asked, frowning. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 20:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit's heart raced and she closed her eyes, they teared up. "You probably didn't hear... Dads gone." She murmured. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 20:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire flattened her ears, feeling sympathetic for the poor tom kit. "Aww.. I'm so sorry," She murmered sadly, resting her tail-tip on his shoulder. ''Well, atleast he had parents.. Parents that actually cared about him.. ''[[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 21:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit got to her paws. "I just want to be alone right now." she murmured. She padded outside into a tiny drizzle and sat under a fern. ''Talonfang's fur.... She killed him... She killed Whispheart and Creekfrost, Tried to kill Runningwater, would have killed Wolfstar, nearly killed Waterdrop and her kits and Smokestorm.... She's done too much harm. I'll avenge all those poor cats. I promise. ''She thought looking into the forest which was dark from night-fall. ''I will find you no matter how long it takes. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know...' ''' 21:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (Who killed them?) Sapphire opened her jaws to speak, but clampered up moments later. Poor kit.. He's lost so much.. I wish there was something I could do.. ''[[User talk:Flamestar22|'''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 21:15, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (Talonfang) Dewbramble cleaned out some dusty herbs. (open to the she-cats, he needs some action) ----- ''I need someone to help me though, and to keep a secret. ''Darkkit thought and looked around through her icy eyes. ''Is it just a '' game? I don't know... '' 21:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze was tearing in the corner. "Why?" she was crying. I know... I will avenge Creekfrost. Darkkit wobbled out from the ferns and looked around. ''I will go in.... one moon. ''she thought it would be perfect, Talonfang seemed to pick off a cat from the clan every moon. ''I will wait for you forever. ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:38, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze slipped out of the camp that night and went to where Talonfang was last. Fawnheart saw Stoneblaze. "Stoneblaze where are you going?" she asked. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:48, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'm going for a walk. Just to keep my mind off of..." she answered. "Oh... well... okay, I can join you if you like." she mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "No thanks," she declined. Fawnheart nodded and turned away. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze went to where Talonfang was last. (why do i feel like Stony is gonna die?) Darkkit padded out from under the ferns she was hiding in and groomed her fur. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (Because we planned that when Creeky died Stony would go after Talon) She finally found her scent and followed it. (OH YEAH....) Gray fur flew out at Stoneblaze. "I see you came looking for me!" Talonfang mewed high-pitched. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Of course... You killed my mate, pile of fox-dung." She spat out. (i forgot, she dies right?) "What an awful thing to say! after you, your kits will be my target." Talonfang purred and bit into Stoneblaze's throat. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC Sapphire sat in the Nursery alone, her head hung low and her tail drooped on the ground. Thoughts of her parents entered her mind - Blood was splattered everywhere, there was yowling voices.. the blurry visions of her brother.. It was all so familiar to her.. but she didn't want to remember any of it. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 00:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "My... Kits are... Wise... They will never... Follow you..." and with that, she died. Talonfang purred and kicked earth over her still warm body. "Oh no dear, I didn't mean it like that, I meant I will give them your death, but even better!" she laughed and walked away. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '''' 00:18, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay "Talking is too hard, it is worse." WOLFBLAZE 00:21, October 28, 2015 (UTC)